


【赫海】心生 01

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [18]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】心生 01

“我只见过李赫宰几次”，他微笑着告诉身旁特意来殷切八卦他过往的男孩，来人有新亮的眼，含着水光通盈。细数在意的模样像每一个曾经真心沉沦于他的人，以为自己将会有所不同，他嗤之以鼻地笑。  
他不会告诉他这久远之前的几次里又有几次他们都赤身裸体，但其实跟他连炮友都算不上。只是到了后来，在每一次同他人性交结束后的静谧时间里，头脑会自动牵扯出这个故人来：那张桀骜的脸；他摆弄穿刺自己时候的冷漠；在亲密动作时候的疏远；他吐在耳边的秽语，因为音色轻悠、面貌平淡地一如往常，反而更致人难耐羞赧。  
(一)  
01  
他们是在酒吧遇到的，这个庸俗的故事发端在一家庸俗的夜店，连认识的方式也同大多数跟李赫宰有过牵连的人一样，并无新意。他怀疑李赫宰这个人日后是否还会有新意。  
他也姓李，叫东海。不过首先李赫宰可能并不知晓，其次是肯定不会记得了。再说名字能有什么意义，对于只是想打炮的人来说。  
那天夜里李赫宰走进这间新开的gay bar的时候，刚刚挂完电话面色烦躁地揉着肩膀。他径直坐到一角，独酌完一杯金汤力，眼睛习惯性地向四处扫荡，大概是在寻找价值高成色佳猎物来泄火。新开张又还没到周末，酒吧里不算拥挤，老远地便被他捕捉到了吧台最里边的一只美兽，鼻梁高挺，眉目清明，唇色鲜亮，轮廓清晰。最重要的是，他捧着的瘦长玻璃杯里，白色的液体反射着吧台冶艳的灯光。他点了杯牛奶。远远早于正常人的醒酒时间，这个小可爱。  
还挂冰雾的酒杯被李赫宰推回吧台上，他单手推了推鼻梁上的镜框，端着斜斜的笑朝着这白嫩走来。茶色的头发略微长了，又在头顶耸立着，眉毛的蜂度跟他本人一样孤高。他快移到身边了，骨节分明的右手便滑着仿木的吧台台面，直到触到其人身右，便推出左臂来也放到了台上，半弧形，正好把他圈在了怀里。他侵身向前，轻轻地把气流喷在他耳边。  
怀里的人刚喝完牛奶打了个饱嗝，他永远不胜酒力，买醉都要先垫点底。突然便感到耳侧吹拂起一阵热浪，蜷曲了一下想避开，才发现高脚凳后正立着一人，桀骜不逊地看着自己笑，只一边嘴角扬起。李赫宰这边正借着地光来近距离地观察他，看他脸上就这么模模糊糊地起了红晕，他心口一刺，很敏感嘛，这一朵激流就直接窜到了身下去。  
就站在他身后，李赫宰旋即抬手去抚弄他的腰肉，摸到侧面紧实着也紧绷着。另一手上滑去握到他胸口，准确地找到了衬衫下的红豆，怀里这人终于挣扎着转过身来，是想推开他。却正好合了他意，还是圈在怀里，只是面对面压得更近了，手正掐到腰肢拐角处的软肉，上下轻缓磨拭不时又用力捏起揉动，手上触感已经很好，更不提手下人酥麻着闪躲的模样，像被针刺到了歪斜着扭，嘴巴也吐出滑舌来喘息，手上能感觉到他不耐却在施力中的肌肉，样样都正挠在他心口。  
他另一手倒是停了动作想来看他的脸，附在下巴上往上扳。怀里的人本来还是要躲，正被他端起脸来看，对上眼眸，这眼睛跟身体就不想再往别处去了，李赫宰眼里凝着一团征服的欲火，高亮地，烧到嘴角处都沾染了微微勾起来。他注意到这人不再动作了，只胸膛起伏都带动了红点晃抖、喉咙也更加哽塞、眼垂下来闪着光亮不停地翻眨，倒是无辜，最招兴起。  
李东海这时才发声，嘴巴嘟起来朝人小声地说，你喝醉了，便把脸别到一旁不再看他。面前这人反倒笑了，又往前近，李东海看到曳动光晕下他的眼里有一个瑟缩着的自己。来人正停到了他眼前，接下来李东海睫毛失去节奏地扇动起来，是李赫宰朝他脸上缓慢地吹起一口气，有温度地铺了他一面，带着薄荷糖的气味，绒毛也波动了。随后趁着他慌乱，倾上来舔了舔他唇瓣，直触到外唇同内壁连接处最嫩的滑肉。  
“你尝尝，我可一点没喝”，假装他音色一点也不魅惑。  
他歪着头瞧他，怀里的小可爱闪躲不及，真的就抿了抿嘴唇，还悄悄用舌头去舐自己沾染过的地方。他粉嫩的舌尖将将探出头，李赫宰下体自然支起来抖了一下，心情也一下好起来。两手握紧了腰肢，近到不能再近，盯着他晃动的眼问，  
你跟我走吗。  
男孩听言只把头垂得更低，李赫宰快亲到他发顶，闻到的不是酒吧刻意烟熏的气味也不是精致的男香，是一丝淡淡的甘甜。李赫宰见他不知怎么答，保持着动作继续往他耳边吹气，气流越来越大，细察他越来越明显地战栗，随后笑着，  
那我走啦。  
话闭把手臂收回来，半圆消失只剩一边。还未脱离，这男孩便立即起身拽住了他的衣角，还是埋头，手却勾住了直把他扯回到身前来。李赫宰得逞地笑起来扬眉，转身过来抬手就抓上了他的屁股，手指捏得紧紧陷进了裤子里的白腻里，另一手又由腰上下落仿若无意地蹭到他撑开的裆部，刚巧拂过藏住的茎头。看他又不抵抗只颤抖着扭，李赫宰也胀起来，胸口都闷住了重重地吐了气，眼里光色烧起来，接着同他讲，  
你身体可比你诚实。  
这便扶住了腰推着他往外走，门外便利店直白的光亮射得李东海迷惘，转头过来看这男人，脸上没有温情的笑，只无表情地低沉着，回望了他一时眉眼处才又瞬间染起了不显然的欲望。当街边停着一长溜私家车，他左手翻出钥匙来，下一步李东海就被他推进了后排。他听到旁边跑车飞驰而过的声音、车外夜店违章夜宵摊前聚集的人群喧闹、隔音尚好的墙也挡不住地下喧嚣的舞曲，多少人也还在隔靴搔痒地厮磨。  
李赫宰脱下了外套扔到副驾驶座上，也就进了后排压上来，脸上带着笑。只见先进来的男孩又往里面缩了缩，把自己裹成一团，李赫宰笑起来关门，看来不但敏感还很害羞，伸出手指示意他过来，等男孩紧张地向他挪动，屁股刚抬起来点，一把被李赫宰握住了臀瓣，手垫在座位上就捏起来，让这男孩坐也不是起也不能。李赫宰便顺势拉他到自己膝盖上来靠住，连着底裤扯下了他的裤子，挂到膝盖处，他还嫌腿开得不够大，拍了拍被窗外路灯照射得盈黄的屁股，触感柔软弹滑，果然是爱喝牛奶的宝宝。翘着脚半趴在他身上的李东海此时脑已如浆糊，干凉的空气突然扑到他的臀上，反而增加了温湿。外面的人声鼎沸不绝于耳，甚至他抬头便能看清便利店内出出进进的人从这车旁不远处越过，他知道后窗贴了反光的膜，但站近到车前从前排细看其实可以瞥见他正光裸着屁股趴在这男人身上，光腚白花花的正被他用力揉动着摇晃。  
车厢内封闭空间，初夏里一切变得越发灼热，还未做什么，只是自己的皮肤被他大力地揉搓，从胸口红豆腰间绵肉到臀瓣白腻，李东海已经难以遏制地发出了不轻的娇喘跟低吟，自己都听到了就更羞怯反而声音呜咽地动人。李赫宰刚试图解开他衬衣，拨了几颗纽扣便失了耐心，手粗糙地故意用硬挺的衣服磨他胸口立起的两点，又使着劲往外揪起来，屁股还裸着的人又哼叫起来。男孩俯趴着的部位旁，李赫宰的那根东西已经弹跳起来了几次，但他面上还没什么表情，不知从哪翻出指套来，乳胶贴合难带，扯上手指的时候被拉出吧唧吧唧地声响。膝上的男孩突然扭头来看穿戴还整齐的他，眼里已然噙着泪光，大概是因为羞耻，毕竟是公共场合，李赫宰又向外掰了掰他肥嫩的屁股，扭他的头，助兴一样让他去看路边湿吻的男男女女，衣着暴露，妆色浓重，唇舌交缠的莹亮反着光，难舍难分之时在当街光亮处隔着衣服相互抚摸磨蹭起来，手势很明确在往性器上去，大家都是动物。  
李东海却无暇顾及别人，脑子里警铃大作，这人以前就在车里做过这样的事情，准备得清楚完整。李赫宰笑出声来看他这惊恐的表情，手指就抚上了漂亮的菊穴，食指转动着撑开丝丝的褶皱，又用力在洞口按了几下，就试图直接往里面捅。他在酒吧捡过太多身体已然做好准备而来的人，试图约炮之前甚至把肛塞堵在尾端，跳舞的时候也更加的癫狂，方便地为大家免了前戏。如今在这鲜嫩的男孩身上却受了挫，首先臀肉就够厚实，全然藏住了洞口，他只得一手去扒开一瓣来好拨动褶皱，就这一简单动作都引得他屁股条件反射一般的曳动。带指套的手指往里面旋转着艰难地移动，刚刚推进去些许，肠壁就拥挤地附着上来。隔着套他也感觉到了异常地温暖和狭促，甬道里的肠肉应该已经压紧上前，凹凸出手指的形状来。完全动不了了，旋转都费力。趴在自己身上这人已经起了薄汗，扭动的动作跟刚才被撩拨而倾泻出来的呻吟都停止了，李赫宰手指还陷在他身体里，就把他人捏起来看清了，他阴茎已经收缩到同蛋差不多大小了。他啧了一声放下他，连忙退出来甩手，下体肿胀不减，直出直进地干搅让李东海身体都是激灵，他预想到会痛，但没想到会这么难受。心里欲火却反而更为高升来，急切地想同前面的人交融在一起，由他入体来缓解，被他肏动到神志不清，感受前后一同高潮的时刻。但那人这时已经扯丢了指套来看自己的脸。李赫宰看他咬紧了战抖的嘴唇，脸上苍白一片，他明白了这孩子是第一次。难怪这么娇羞。在这欲火四处勾连迸发的地方，未免过于稀有难得。他觉得颇为麻烦地皱起眉毛来，把他从身上拉了起来，血未凉，欲未淡，却挪出了后座。  
连同他在内李赫宰锁上车门，站在车外打电话，不时还跟走过的熟人打招呼。车内的李东海手还是晃动着去提自己裤头，就正坐的姿势蠕动了一下，疼痛就传导上来。他看见那人正在外面伏在后座车窗上朝着他笑，耳朵旁拿电话的手上，铂金的戒指刺眼地闪耀着。李东海想，他在外面根本看不清后排，这人是在跟镜子里的自己笑，那么落拓不羁地掌控着一切。  
李赫宰打完了电话，拉开了车门，李东海此时已经穿戴整齐，仿佛方才不成功的指入未有发生，他明白对方嫌弃自己不经人事的烦琐，滚就滚呗，低头移出车内就准备离开。却被李赫宰揪住了衣领，  
“你上哪去？”  
李东海被他拉回来撞回车沿上，“还想跑啊，你是想找别人解决么”说完便又挤上来，直杵到他面前，伸出舌面打着圈去舔食他耳垂，又吻上耳骨缓慢地旋着舌头摩擦，这次是直接在街面上，当着众人，李东海的耳朵被他席卷过，那暖麻交汇的体感就逐步散开了，舌面浸淫地汁水啧啧就跳在耳边，他抵御不了这样的痒，心里腾起激烈的火星来，蹿到全身都酥软了站不住，刚刚因为痛疼收缩的器具胀得往下坠，鼻腔里轻柔的哼唧又溢出来了。李赫宰背对着酒吧街夏夜狂躁的人群，挡住了李东海的脸，一手使劲掐住了腿软的人儿的腰肉，另一手伸出来手指，从臀后摸到前端，靠近了用力弹了一下小孩又硬起来的东西。等待着他脸上窜起红色来，李东海心里发慌，下体已被他拨得胀痛，他猜前端冒出液体来了，连囊袋都应该鼓得浑圆了。喘着粗气不敢说话了，只在李赫宰给他打开副驾驶车门的时候，乖巧又无奈地坐上去扣上安全带。  
汽车被开动了，一路无话直到一座度假酒店，才听到李赫宰出声来问他，你带身份证了么。李东海愣了一下才点头，又哑着嗓子说带了。那人便笑着伸手来揉了揉他的毛。开下停车场去，李赫宰泊好车熄灭引擎，解开安全带便来捏他的肩膀扯他过来面对着自己，李东海挣脱不得，只把脸错开不看他，听到对方嗤笑一声，“你怕我啊”。李东海眼神飘得更远不去对视，“那怎么要跟我走呢？”，说完便把他的安全带解开，美人拉得更近，唇就抵在唇边，李东海只好跟他对上眼睛，心里的砰然未有停息，他害怕被对方听到而取笑。只见李赫宰恍然大悟般地抬起眉头，“又怕我又喜欢我？”，脸面带上了得意的笑。李东海眼里的光色晃动了一下，当做是回答了。“你挺可爱的”，李赫宰又去摸他低下的头，从头顶抚到后颈，捏了一把颈椎上的薄肉，就有些难耐的想舔上一口。“可惜了”，语气沉下来他讲，松手要去开车门，“可惜什么？”，李东海就急忙拉住了刚才还在脖子上的手，抬头来问他，“可惜，遇到我了”，说完淡淡地笑着，拔出钥匙，歪头过来凑到他嘴边，李东海被他快速连贯的移动带起的疾风激到合眼紧闭，电流由心口传导到四肢百骸，期待的声音在脑中回旋，对方却没有亲过来。铺面还是一口气。又吹到他浑身战栗，心晃动不已。  
办完了手续两人往电梯那儿走，午夜间的酒店几乎只剩两人在灯火通明里面面相觑，门一开，李赫宰笑着把他推了进去，逼到墙角，两手撑住了他头两旁将他包围，看他眼神怯懦着、身体还往下缩，这孩子怎么还想跑。上手就撩开他衣服，下手往勃发的前方探去，头也埋进他脖子啃咬，舌面的苔一点点刮过脖颈的细嫩的皮肤留下水渍痕迹，有力的舌面曲起来尽尝这还未绽放的新鲜，吮动着已经落下一个一个印。又被含住耳垂的时候李东海条件反射地弹起来躲，被他拽回来动弹不得，只把水舌伸进耳蜗旋绕着用力戳，再缓慢移动着咬上耳骨。李东海的脸正朝向监控探头，他甚至能在滚烫的身体上感觉到他手指上戒指的凉意，一丝一丝打着圈从脖子到乳头到腹部到与下体连接的敏感区域。他舌面和手指滑过的地方都是一片红的肿胀。想推开他，又怕敞开以后被人看到更为清晰的狼藉。脖颈上滑动着他的唇舌，力道不轻反而招致电击打落全身，他就此绵柔下来，李东海知道自己无力招架地就要瘫落了，只上身被他压在墙上了才没有倒下，电梯金属的冰凉从背后清晰地传导过来，体内涌动的热潮却炙烤着他。他觉得手无处可放，只好抱住了这肆意妄为的人的腰，却让他更被激励一样尽情地享用自己。从镜面金属装饰花纹的缝隙里，他看到了自己的脸和面前的人的背影，像公牛一样欺在脸色绯红的自己身上，但却不是难堪的，日常清浅淡漠的脸上写满了对被彻底贯穿跟相互依附的期待。李东海直觉下体也被他揉得越来越紧，抓住了不时用力捏紧又松开，却不去撸动，是在折磨自己，他只好看着电梯楼层缓慢地升，期盼快点到达。  
抵达铃音起的时候，李赫宰撤出两手从他面前移开，下体果然已经泥泞开来，沾了他一手的淫液，他将那些透明的汁点到东海唇面上，舌便上前去舔了一下，当着他的面在回味他的味道，又以此来作勾引。只是这一次轻啄，李东海发觉方才被他一指艰难探入的洞穴已经随之开始自发地收缩。  
等李赫宰又推着他一起进了房间浴室，打开莲蓬头来冲洗的时候他才反应过来，他是因为看出自己是第一次才没有只在车上随意插入便结束，看不出这人还挺善良的嘛。他用手抚开湿发眯着眼看眼前水流滚过的胴体，白皙中肌肉苍劲明晰，他顺着两条人鱼线收拢的线条往下看，脑子里的弦根根绷断开，大事不妙。全然未勃起的性器已经垂出耻骨一截跟囊袋一起掉着，在未抬头的状态前段缩在半截包皮里，粉色的茎体跟球体细嫩软绵着，是很可口的样子，又看得见其上的经络缠绕。他正觉得难以吞咽，想象唤起以后的模样，就发现来人笑着抓住他的手扶了上去，只触到端口柔嫩的龟头，器具便由软到硬地胀在他手里。几乎是瞬间膨胀起来的海绵体，直直几倍的前后对比。  
李东海先被摔到床上去等他，不着寸缕。他出来的时候已把头发吹到半干，戴回了眼镜，边走过来边掀开了下半身的毛巾。李东海下意识地又往床角蜷缩，被来人笑起来早有准备一般扯住了脚踝往下拖拽，他就这么看着自己屁股正对着硬挺的那一根粗壮滑去。  
李赫宰仿佛不着急，就站着居高临下地察看了他一会，才放下他的脚拿出指套来，边带边看他呆愣着，瞟了他一眼故意发问，你在想什么。也不等他回答，手指就直插入了后庭，干涩的薄膜磨蚀着青涩的岩壁。听到身下人疼痛的真实呼喊，李赫宰脸上微笑起来。


End file.
